Naruto de Sagitario
by Niiko-J-L
Summary: Naruto es descuidado y olvidado por sus padres a favor de su hermana Kasumi, ahora con el encuentro de una persona y una decision que le cambiara la vida por completo.
1. Chapter 1

NO ME PERTENCE LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO O SAINT SEIYA

-persona hablando

-_persona pensando_

-**demonio hablando**

**-****_demonio_**_ pensando_

Capitulo 1- Encuentro

En el continente de las naciones elementales ninjas nos encontramos en konoha, una aldea que hace 7 años fue casi arrasada por un biju, el zorro de nueve colas, pero fue salvado por su cuarto hokage Minato Namikaze sellando así el poder en su hija Kasumi y el alma en su otro hijo Naruto hermano gemelo mayor de Kasumi. Minato Namikaz, que sobrevivió al sellado del shiki fuin junto a su esposa Kushina Uzumaki , madre de Naruto y Kasumi Uzumaki-Namikaze. Nombraron a Kasumi como el héroe del pueblo mientras Naruto fue olvidado por sus padres y tratado como una reencarnación del demonio por el pueblo. En la actualidad vemos corriendo a Naruto por las calles de konoha detrás de el una turba donde borrachos aldeanos y shinobis persigiendolo con el único objetivo de matarlo.

-Esta noche te mueres demonio-grito un aldeano

Mientras Naruto fue acorralado en un callejón sin salida, entraba en pánico, quería pedir ayuda pero ¿a quien?

-(¿mi familia? Si seguro)- pensó con sarcasmo-(este… es mi fin)-pensó resignado a su destino, volvió hacia la turba esperándolo con antorchas, cuchillos y tridentes, los shinobis preparando jutsus.

-Ahora si demonio, ahora si te MUERES!- grito un chunin, asi terminado su jutsu junto con sus compañeros que acompañaron a los aldeanos- Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego)- gritaron juntos formando una gigantesca bola de fuego, Naruto viendo el fuego se acerca a el solo cerro los ojos esperando su final, pero nunca se dio cuenta de que una persona se intepuso entre Naruto y la bola de fuego asi deteniendo el ataque, Naruto al no sentir el ataque abrió los ojos para ver a un hombre cerca de los 21 con el pelo corto marron alborotado con una cinta fina roja que para por su frente sus ojos azules.

-Nunca en toda mi vida crei ver personas atacar a solo un niño- haciendo una pausa para mirarlos con ojos frios que hizo estremecerse a los presentes- me dan asco-termino en un susurro apretando sus puños.

-Callate!- un grito entre la multitud salió- muévete para que matemos al demonio- con una voz exigente que solo hizo que el hombre entrecerrara los ojos.

-Que demonio? Yo solo veo a un niño- dijo el hombre que solo hizo a la multitud rugir de ira

-Ese no es un niño es un DEMONIO!-grito un chunin - si no te mueves te mataremos junto esa escoria por protegerlo! Asi que muévete o te mueres!-termino con un grito que fue inmediatamente apoyado por los demás.

Naruto quien estaba sorprendido de que halla alguien quien lo protegió y que lo vio como un niño que es por primera vez en su vida y no un demonio como toda la aldea lo llama exepto su familia pero para ellos él no existe o su abuelo como el lo llama al sandaime hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen quien en ocaciones lo salvo de esta misma situación, pero ahora este hombre desconocido del cual no sabe nada y ese hombre no sabe nada de el se estaba sacrificando por el. Ese hombre era demasiado bueno para dejarlo sacrificarse por alguien como el, alguien quien ya acepto su destino de morir después de todo no tiene ningún propósito en la vida nadie lo extrañaría ni su padre, madre, hermana o la aldea el no tenia valor para este mundo o para este pueblo el solo extrañaría a su abuelo, es por eso que no dejaría que alguien como ese hombre muera .

-No me protegas- dijo Naruto lo suficiente alto para que el hombre lo escuchara y con la cabeza agacha. El hombre quien abrió su boca para responder a la turba y luego la cerro sin decir nada cuando escucho al niño hablar con una voz vacia, que causara para volver a verlo por encima de los hombros y siguió escuchando- porque si me proteges ellos te mataran y yo no valgo la pena, no tengo propósito para vivir, tampoco nadie me extrañaría ni siquiera mi familia-dijo escupiendo la palabra con desprecio antes de que una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro- pero de seguro que mi abuelo o Mikoto kaa-san me extrañarían, pero yo no quiero ser una carga para ellos- decía mientras levanto la vista para mirar al hombre con ojos vacios- y… yo..yo.. PREFIERO MORIR ANTES DE SERLO, NO QUERO SERLO PARA LAS UNICAS PERSONAS QUE REALMENTE ME QUIEREN-grito con lagrimas en los ojos respirando agitadamente tratando de calmarse- y tampoco quiero serlo para ti, además puedo sentir que eres alguien bondadoso y calido de corazon… puedo sentirlo pero no me preguntes como pero puedo sentirlo- termino en un susurro pero el hombre fue capaz de escucharlo

A medida que el hombre escuchaba al niño de tan solo no mas de 7 años hablar muchas emociones pasaron por el la ira, la tristeza, la compasión, asombro, curiosidad y la vergüenza ajena mientras pensaba-(como… como llego este niño a llegar a pensar asi podrían llegar estas personas a romper a un niño de esta manera? una manera que concidere la muerte como su salvación?)| apretando los dientes y puños hasta que gotas de sangre salian de ellos ( me intriga es como llama a su familia con odio que habran hecho para que sean llamados asi?) hasta que se sus ojos se ensanchen (e…es…es….este niño puede sentirlo la bondad y calidez en mi?... este niño no debe morir, no mientras hay una esperanza, pequeña pero la hay) salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Naruto caminar, entendió a donde se dirigía asi que le impidió el paso, obiamente esto causo que lo mirara con asombro- perdóname- antes de noquearlo y lo ultimo que escucho Naruto hasta que todo se volvió negro.

Volviendo con los aldeanos y shinobis estaban empezando a molestarse por ser ignorados hasta que viero al demonio caminar hacia ellos empezaron a pensar ya era hora hasta que vieron como ese hombre se intempuso en el paso y lo noqueo el primer pensamiento que tuvieron fue que se lo iva a entregar a ellos para poder matarlo por fin obiamente eso cambio cuando vieron como se lo llevo hacia un rincón recostándolo y el se volvió para mirar hacia ellos.

-Entreganos al demonio maldito - Grito un aldeano

-Juro que… PAGARAN! -Termino gritando asi una energía amarilla lo envolvió

La multitud al sentir la energía empezaron a retroceder, nunca en su vida sintieron algo como eso, hasta que algunos salieron de sus aturdimiento y tomaron suficiente valor para dar un paso al frente

-Tu a nosotros no eres nadie, estas solo nosotros somos demaciados para ti estúpido!-grito un valiente y corrió hacia Sisifo el resto siguieron su ejemplo viendo la lógica con un grito de guerra, pero no sabían lo equivocados que estaban.

-Ustedes son los estúpidos! Subestiman al oponente- dijo Sisifo tomando una postura de pelea hasta que levanto su puño lo lleno de energía amarilla y lo llevo hacia atrás- Atomikku Sandāboruto (Trueno Atomico)-y en un instante un resplandor amarillo rodeo todo el callejón hasta que desapareció dejando a la vista solo cuerpos en el suelo muertos- tendre que moverme rápido llame demaciada atención con ese ataque- tomando a Naruto entre sus brazos- nos vamos- y luego desapareció como si nunca estuviera allí.

Unos momentos después el cuarto hokage apareció junto con sus ANBUS personales solo para ver una masacre.

-Pero que rayos a pasado aquí?-pregunto el hokage, mirando a sus escoltas tratando de encontrar una respuesta

-No lo sabemos señor, lo único que sabemos fue ese resplandor y cuando llegamos estabn estos cuerpos- dijo un ANBU con mascara de perro y el pelo plateado que desafia la gravedad. Mientras Minato solo dejo escapar un gruñido de frustración luego volvió hacia sus escoltas

-Quiero que averiguen lo que paso aquí, revisen la aldea si es necesario pero quiero a los responsables de esto, recogan los cuerpos y limpien antes que alguien mas vea esto, vallan!—ordena el hokage quien recibió un asentimiento y un "Hai" y desaparecieron- Voy a ver si Kasumi y Kushina están bien- luego desapareció en un destello dorado sin darse cuenta que se había olvidado de una persona… otra vez.


	2. Chapter 2

NO ME PERTENCE LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO O SAINT SEIYA

-persona hablando

-_persona pensando_

-**demonio hablando**

**-****_demonio_**_ pensando_

**Capitulo 2- Un propósito y una decisión**

**Montaña Hokage**

Entre los bosques del monumento se encontraban 2 personas, Sisifo y un inconsciente Naruto. Sisifo quien había dejado descansar a Naruto se encontraba en sus pensamientos mirando las estrellas- (_¿Qué puedo hacer por este niño?_)- suspirando bajo la vista para verlo-(_¿acaso será él a quien andaba buscando?_)- cerro los ojos apoyándose contra un árbol-(_eh viajado por todo el mundo buscando a esa persona que me encomendaron_)- levanto la vista hacia el cielo abriendo los ojos, hasta que volvió a cerrarlos para luego suspirar-(_¿podra ser él?... No, no creo _(suspiro)… _pero hay algo en este niño que me hace dudar_)- termino sus pensamientos cuando vio a Naruto despertando, se dirigió hacia el sentándose a su lado- hasta que despertaste, me tenias preocupado-le dijo Sisifo

Naruto un poco aturdido levanto su vista encontrándose con con mismo hombre desconocido que lo había defendido-¿Dónde estoy?- fue lo único que pudo decir, mirando hacia todos lados el lugar se le hacia bastante familiar, hasta que lo recordó- el bosque de la montaña hokage- como olvidar el lugar su único refugio de toda la aldea- entonces estoy vivo- afirmo recibiendo un asentimiento del hombre- entonce ¿Por qué?- pregunto con lagrimas amenazando por salir.

Sisifo mientras lo miraba solo respondió- porque sentí que mereces vivir- le dijo y continuo- puede que hayas decicido morir, pero la muerte no es la salvación- tomando una pausa- dijiste que no querías ser una carga para quien consideras un abuelo y una madre, pero nunca pensaste como estarían ellos sin ti- ocacionando Naruto ampliar sus ojos y bajar la cabeza con vergüenza

-Es verdad que no pensé como estarían ellos, pero… yo solo ocasionaría problemas solo soy un niño débil, lloron que no sirvo para nada-dijo Naruto entre sollosos- no quiero que la aldea los vea como me ven a mi… yo… yo no quiero-dijo ya llorando abiertamente, lagrimas caian en el suelo- si yo muero dejare de ser una carga para ellos-

- Dime tengo curiosidad ¿Cómo te ven? Y tus padres ¿Dónde están?- pregunto Sisifo con una confusión y curiosidad palpable en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué preguntas? si usted lo escucho… para ellos soy un demonio y no entiendo porque, soy nada mas que escoria para esta aldea… y ¿mis _padres? Jaja- _dijo con una risa sarcástica- para ellos soy solo un estorbo… nunca pertenecí a esa familia… para ellos lo único que importa es mi _hermana_, ella siempre lo tuvo todo, para la aldea es un _héroe, _y yo un demonio, por mas que pregunto porque es asi, ellos solo me ignoran y van a entrenar a Kasumi y si quiero entrenar con ellos solo me dicen "no Naruto, tu hermana es mas importante ahora, no quiero destracciones" y cuando llego a c_asa_ no tengo ni siquiera comida hasta eso se olvidan… estoy arto de todo- dijo apretando los puños en el césped y luego susurro- además siento que no pertenezco aquí- lo dijo por lo bajo pero Sisifo logro escucharlo al igual que no vio su cara de sorpresa.

Sisifo llevando su mano al hombro de Naruto- tranquilízate… escucha… nunca te tienes dar por vencido, demuestra a esas personas se equivocan contigo, además dijiste que no querías ser una carga para lo que quieres ¿no? Pues hazte fuerte, has brillar tu vida con intensidad, pero no te rindas por mas que en el camino siempre habrá golpes, tropiezos y trampas que te pone la vida pero depende de ti si te levantas o no, si te quedas abajo seras débil pero si te levantas seras fuerte mas fuerte que cualquiera en este mundo- dijo Sisifo viendo la cara sorprendida de Naruto.

-Pero… como?... como puedo ser mas fuerte- grito Naruto quien levantanto la cabeza con lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas-... nadie en esta aldea me quiere, mi abuelo y Mikoto kaa-san están ocupados con su clan-

Sisifo viendo su oportunidad de confirmar su dudas sonrio- entonces… voy a enseñarte… voy a ser tu maestro- Naruto abrió los ojos en shock

-En serio?!- dijo naruto sin poder creer que alguien quiera enseñarle- en verdad puedo aprender de usted?-pregunto una vez más con una gran sonrisa, a lo cual el hombre simplemente lanzo una risa

-asi es, ahora sígueme, seria bueno comer algo en estos momentos-dijo Sisifo levantándose- pero dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto dándose cuenta que no se habían presentado

-Mi nombre es Naruto-dijo mientras se levantaba y limpiándose las lagrimas- y el de usted señor?-pregunto

-Mi nombre es Sisifo y a partir de ahora sere tu maestro- dijo mientra Naruto solo asinto y lo siguió-Naruto?-llamandole la atención- dime si te haces fuerte ¿Qué harás con ese poder? -mirandolo de reojo.

Naruto quien estuvo pensando con una mano el la barbilla y luego sonrio- proteger… si voy a proteger a aquellos quien lo necesitan y también a mi familia- dijo Naruto, cuando vio levanto una eja de confucion- pero no te preocupes eh aceptado que ahora mi familia es mi abuelo y Mikoto kaa-san!-termino con un grito que reflejo felicidad. Sisifo sonrio y asintió. Aunque estaba poco triste por la familia de Naruto sabiendo que pierden a alguien tan valioso como él.

**Trabajo Uzumaki-shooting**

Luego de arreglar los horarios del entrenamiento Naruto se dirigió hacia _su hogar_ a descansar para el dia de su entrenamiento. Al llegar abrió la puerta solo para encontrar la casa a oscuras, se encogió de hombros ni que fuera la primera vez que esto le paso, asi que se dirigió hacia su habitación para descansar, se acosto en su cama y sin esfuerzo se durmió por primera vez en años con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

La mañana siguiente Naruto se levantó temprano, aún más temprano de lo normal, éste era un día muy especial, sería el comienzo de su enteramiento con su maetro Sisifo, preparo todo lo que podría llegar a necesitar y no tenía que preocuparse que lo descubrieran después de todo era normal que nadie entrara a su habitación, Naruto salió de la mansión y se dirigía a la cima de la montaña del hokage donde Camus lo estaría esperando.

**Monatana Hokage**

Al llegar a la cima vio a Sisifo meditando sentado, sus piernas cruzadas entre si, pero esto no era fuera de lo común, lo raro era esa energía dorada que lo cubria, tal energía era calida y tranquilizante se sentía en paz cerca de esa enegia.

-Estoy feliz de que hayas venido Naruto- dijo Sisifo abriendo los ojos dirigiéndose a u nuevo disipulo.

-Si maestro, vine cuanto pude, además no puedo fallarle a una persona como usted, voy a demostrarle que no se va a arrepentir por tomarme como alumno y lo hare orgulloso maestro- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa e inclinándose hacia su maestro.

-jaja estoy seguro de ello Naruto, estoy seguro- dijo Sisifo con la misma sonrisa- pero primero lo primero vamos por lo básico-dijo caminando hacia Naruto.

Naruto comenzó a trabajar con ejercicios básicos para tener más resistencia, desde lagartijas hasta sentadillas o correr cierta distancia, nunca se imaginó que alguien como Sisifo sería un esclavizador, lo peor de todo era que esto era solo el calentamiento.

-Vamos Naruto, no puedes estar cansado, esto es solo el calentamiento-dijo Sisifo y lando una carcajada cuando vio la cara de terror de Naruto.

Asi pasaron las semanas de entrenamiento dia tras dia , noche tras noche y poco a poco Naruto iba demostrando su crecimiento tanto en velocidad y fuerza, Sisifo mientras indicaba y observaba el entrenamiento estaba asombrado por la determinación que demostraba lo hacia sentir feliz y orgulloso, después de unos meses decidió que era hora de pasar al siguiente nivel.

Ahora tanto como Maestro y alumno estaba acostados sobre el césped en la noche mirando hacia las estrellas, Naruto poco a poco iba mostrando gusto a observarlas.

-(esto es maravilloso… y pensar que pasaba por alto una vista tan hermosa)- pensaba Naruto

-Naruto… me has sorprendido por lo que has hecho en estos meses, en verdad superaste todas mis expectativas- dijo Sisifo, Naruto quien volvió para mirar a su maestro.

-Gracias maestro, además todo eso es gracias a usted, fue usted quien me dio las fuerzas y me guio hacia otro camino, un camino donde siempre hay esperanzas si no pierdes la fe- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que amenazaba por partirle la cara.

-No es nada Naruto, además fuiste tu quien ah trabajado duro para llegar hasta donde estas y si sigues asi llegaras seras fuerte- dijo Sisifo

Era verdad que Naruto se había esforzado, pero lo hacia para no volver a sentirse indefenso o ser una carga para otros y lo mas importante de todo quería llegar a proteger a sus personas preciosas.

-Naruto- dijo Sisifo seriamente- para pasar al siguiente nivel de entrenamiento tienes que tomar una decisión que cambiara tu vida para siempre-dijo mientras Naruto viendo a su maestro hablando seriamente solo asintió y Sisifo continuo- veras, yo no soy un ninja- declaro, vio como Naruto iba a hablar, solo levanto la mano para detenerlo- primero escucha- recibiendo un asentimiento- bien, como dije no soy un ninja… soy un caballero de Athena-dijo y otra vez levantando la mano a Naruto quien hizo un moin- la diferencia entre los ninjas y los caballeros aparte de nuestra energía es que los caballeros defendemos el amor, la justicia, la paz y la humanidad del mundo además lo mas importante a nuestra Diosa Athena, mientras los ninjas tienden a ser egoístas defienden solo su nación, buscan poder para defender o ampliar sus tierras creando asi un ciclo de odio y guerras sin fin-

-Maestro emmm… ¿Caballero de Athena? ¿Qué es eso y quien o que es Athena? ¿Qué energía usan los Caballeros? ¿no es chacra?- pregunto Naruto confundido e imprecionado

-Veras los caballeros somos aquellos que usan su Cosmos que protegemos al mundo vistiendo una armadura que nos protegen al luchar contra otros seres que amenazan con destruir la tierra, estas armaduras representan a las 88 constelaciones y cada caballero lo viste según su estrella guardian y todos están al servicio de nuestra Diosa Athena, la Diosa que protege a los humanos- dijo mientras una sonrisa aparece en su rostro y dirige la vista hacia las estrellas y Naruto sigue el ejemplo- y el Cosmos Naruto, es la fuente de energía y vida en todos los seres vivos y también es la causa de la existencia de toda las cosas en el universo, al hacer surgir el cosmos un humano puede poseer habilidades sorprendentes incluso mas alla que cualquier técnica ninja ya sea ninjutsu, genjutsu o taijutsu- dijo tomando un aire volvió a Naruto- te preguntaras ¿Por qué te digo esto? Es sencillo porque estoy dispuesto a enseñarte para ser un caballero, te ayudare a despertar tu Cosmo y una vez que lo despiertes tu red de chacra desaparecerá y vendrás conmigo, (suspiro) pero si eliges a ser un ninja esto será la ultima vez que nos veremos Naruto, lamentablemente tengo que seguir con mi viaje de búsqueda- termino Sisifo.

Ahora Naruto se encontraba en una encrucijada, por un lado quería quedarse a ser un ninja para proteger a los que ama pero eso también eso significaba que perdería un maestro a alguien que a medida que pasaba el tiempo lo veía como un hermano mayor y eso lo hacia sentir feliz y calido por dentro, pero por otro lado estaba impresionado por lo que le dijo su maestro sobre los caballeros, además había algo que lo impulsa a seguir a su maestro pero si lo hacia dejaría el pueblo eso significaría que el abandonaría a sus 2 personas preciosas, pero luego las palabras de su maestro resonó en su cabezo- (…_nosotros los caballeros_ _defendemos el amor, la justicia, la paz y la humanidad del mundo además lo mas importante nuestra Diosa Athena…)- _eso significaría que podía protegerlo no solo siendo un ninja, el puede protegerlo al ser un caballero pero no solo a ellos sino a todos en el mundo, sonrio miro a su maestro con tanta determinación que sorprendió a Sisifo- Maestro sera un honor seguirlo valla donde valla, para proteger a mis personas precionas… no, no solo a ellos sino a la humanidad, el amor y la justicia de este mundo y lo mas importante protegeré a la Diosa Athena y no descansare hasta ser un Caballero esa es una promesa- dijo Naruto levantándose e inclinándose hacia su maestro que le hizo sonreir.

-Muy bien Naruto, entonces sígueme vamos a ir a un valle para despertar tu Cosmos, porque si lo hacemos aquí llamaremos la atención y eso no queremos que suceda ¿no?- dijo Sisifo sonriendo, se levanto y empezó a caminar seguido por Naruto.

**Valle del Fin**

Paso varias horas hasta que llegaron al valle deniminado el valle del fin es donde había una catarata con 2 estatuas, específicamente Hashirama Senju y Marada Uchiha- Bien llegamos- dijo apreciando la vista, a continuación salto hacia abajo seguido por Naruto, aterrizando se dirigió hacia un muro de rocas, se detuvo frente a ella y volteo hacia Naruto- ahora, quiero que prestes mucha atención y observes detenidamente- dijo seriament, volvió hacia el muro después de recibir un asentimiento, tomo una postura (como cuando Aioros le muestra su fuerza a Aioria) cerro sus ojo, Naruto vio como una energía rodeaba a su maestro volvió a sentir lo mismo cuando lo vio por primera vez en la montaña hokage y luego vio con fascinación como de repente lo golpeo destrozándolo dejando un gran hueco solo pudo murmurar "increíble" y su maestro vovio para mirarlo- esto es lo que quiero que hagas Naruto- dijo Sisifo

Naruto quien volvió para verlo con incredulidad- pe…pe… pero maestro como quiere que haga algo asi, no creo que pueda- dijo Naruto

-Puedes Naruto, yo se que puedes… pero antes de hacerlo tienes que entender que el pricipio básico de la destrucción-dijo Sisifo dándole un apretón en el hombro y vio la mirada confusa de su alumno- veras tienes que saber que todo lo que esta en este mundo esta compuesto por atomos o mejor dicho todo el universo esta formado por atomos creados por la explosión del bing-bang al igual nuestro poder proviene del universo que recide en nosotros, asi es como encendemos nuestro cosmos, en resumen estalla todos los atomos…- volviendo hacia la pared- siente tu fuerza cósmica recorrer hasta la ultima celula de tu cuerpo hazla estallar y luego concentralo en el punto donde vas a golpear- dijo Sisifo mientras caminaba hacia otro lado, Naruto quien salió de su aturdimiento vio como se alejaba

- ¿Dónde has Maestro - Pregunta Naruto

-Voy a dejarte solo hasta que puedas lograrlo- dijo Sisifo viéndolo por encima de los hombros, luego mira hacia el frente y siguió caminando- no te rindas Naruto… yo se que puedes- termino en un susurro.

Naruto una vez mas se quedo en trance mirando entre su puño y la pared-(suspiro)- camino hacia otra parte de la pared con una mirada con determinación, se detuvo- voy a hacerlo- dijo, poniéndose en la misma postura que la de su maestro- _bien concéntrate, concentrate _(suspiro)- cerro sus ojos, abriéndolos de golpe- aaaahhh- grito golpeando la pared- CRACK- se escucho, mientras la pared se veía igual pero su mano no se puede decirse lo mismo- auch… esto no será fácil… pero no me rendiré- grito al final, mientras seguía intentándolo no se dio cuenta que Sisifo lo miraba desde la lo alto con una sonrisa y se retiro.

Ya amanecía, mientras en el valle del fin se escucha golpes tras golpes, un niño de 7 años golpeando la pared, jadeando, sus manos sangraban pero sus ojos reflejaban determinación. Después de unos minutos se detuvo bajo sus manos, sus flequillos rubios tapaban sus ojos hasta que callo de rodillas tratando de recuperar aliento, fijo su vista en sus puños que aun sangraban, su vista se hacia nublada hasta que callo en la inconsciencia.

**Dentro de la mente de Naruto**

Naruto se encontraba en lo que parecía una alcantarilla con muchos pasillos, agua que le llegaba a los tobillos, lo ultimo que recordaba fue tratando de romper esa pared y ahora se encontraba aca, resignándose trato de buscar una salida, caminando pasillo por pasillo hasta que escucho un rugido, trato de buscar ese sonida y se encontró frente una jaula con un papel y un kanji en el decía **sello**, camino hacia la jaula tratando de descubrir que había dentro hasta que vio un ojo gigantesto rojo con una rajadura en el medio negro, se escucho un gruñido y luego lo vio como se levanto, en toda su majestuosidad se encontraba el zorro de 9 colas.

-**Hasta que mi anfitrión se digno a visitarme- **dijo el zorro

-Tu… tu…tu eres el zorro de 9 colas?-pregunto Naruto sin poder creer en lo que veía

-**Asi es humano, estas hablando con el Todo poderoso zorro de las 9 colas- **dijo el zorro mostrando sus dientes intimidando a Naruto, después de todo es un niño.

-Entonces ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que _Namikaze_ te mato- dijo Naruto después de todo eso es lo que les enseño a toda la aldea.

El zorro al escuchar el nombre del hombre quien lo encarcelo y le arrebato todo su poder, golpeo los barrote y rugio de la ira- **Estupido humano no nombres a esa escoria quien me enserio aquí además se atrevió a quitar todo mi poder… GRAAAHH- **rugio-** ningún humano puede matarme pero ese maldito invoco al shinigami para sellarme en ti y luego mi poder en esa otra niña grrr...-** el zorro vio como su anfitrión empezaba a comprender sonrio- **asi es humano estamos en tu mente, estoy sellado en ti, tu propio padre lo hizo y mientras tu eres tratado como escoria por contener mi alma, tu hermana es tratado como un héroe porque contiene mi poder MUAJAJA- **una risa malévola salió del zorro pero se detuvo porque vio a su contenedor sonriendo- **¿Por qué sonries humano? Grrr- **pregunto enojado porque su plan para hacerlo enojar, implantar oscuridad en su corazón para que asi sea su marioneta no estaba funcionando, sino lo contrario estaba sonriendo.

-¿Sabes? Siempre me pregunte ¿Por qué la aldea me odia y mi hermana es un _héroe_? (suspiro) pero ahora… no me importa- dijo Naruto sonriendo al zorro- me ire de la aldea- el zorro sonrio- para convertirme en un Caballero de Athena- dijo Naruto, mientras el zorro se podía ver su asombro.

-**Caballero de Athena ¿has dicho?-**pregunto el zorro con asombro y retrocediendo.

-Si, asi es, ahora mismo estoy tratando de despertar mi Cosmos en el valle del fin-dijo Naruto que solo escucho un gruñido de disgusto por parte del zorro- y cuando lo despierte me podre ir de la aldea para comenzar mi camino como Caballero- termino confiando en sus palabras.

El zorro quien veía a Naruto viendo tratando de averiguar alguna mentira, cuando no pudo encontrarla dijo lo único lo que le vino a la mente-** Hazlo- s**eriamente sorprendiéndolo- **Hazlo humano si no lo haces te desgarrare y no dejare nada de ti!-** dijo el zorro mostrando sus dientes, causando que Naruto asiente furiosamente y preguntándose ¿Por qué es tan importante para el que llegue a ser un Caballero? Pero prefirió dejar el tema- **ahora fuera de mi vista humano- **gruño el zorro.

-pe… pe...pero ¿como salgo de aquí?-pregunto Naruto mirando hacia todos lados.

-** Grrr… cierra tus ojos y concentrate en salir humano- **gruño el zorro.

Naruto cerro los ojos concentrándose para salir de su mente.

**Fuera de la mente de Naruto**

Naruto se despertó en el mismo lugar donde estaba entrenando, lanzando un gemido de dolor mientras se levanto y alzo la vista hacia el cielo vio que el sol estaba arriba indicando casi el medio dia, suspiro negando la con la cabeza tratando de no sucumbir al cansancio volvió a caminar hacia la pared pero su estomago lando un gruñido dándose cuenta que no había comido nada desde hace bastante tiempo mientras risas se escuchaban detrás de el, se dio vulta para encontrarse con Sisifo riendo.

-Veo que no has comido nada ¿eh Naruto? Jaja- dijo Sisifo mientras Naruto se sonrojo de vergüenza rascándose la nuca riendo tímidamente- ven, sígueme eh estado esperando hasta que te levantaras- dijo caminando hacia el rio donde había una fogata y unos pescados asándose produciendo un riquísimo aroma sacándole la baba a Naruto y risas de Sisifo. Luego de almorzar,Naruto se levanto para seguir entrenando hasta que escucho que su maestro lo llamaba- Naruto ven aquí- dijo Sisifo recibiendo un asentimiento, cuando lo tuvo cerca le dijo- dejame ver tus manos- Naruto quien estaba por replicar se callo al ver la mirada seria de su maestro e hizo lo que le pidió-ya veo- dijo al ver las manos, luego puso las suyas sobre la de su alumno y con su Cosmos sano las heridas y de su bolcillo de su mochila saco un par de vendas vendándolos- muy bien Naruto primero descansa un rato y luego sigues con tu entrenamiento- dijo Sisifo

-Pero maestro no quiero descansar, quiero seguir entrena… - Naruto no pudo terminar cuando su vista se torno nublosa y perdió el equilibrio.

Sisifo quien estaba junto con el logro atraparlo- Es por eso quiero que descanses Naruto, estoy orgulloso que quieras seguir entrenando pero tu cuerpo y mente también necesitan descansar, después de todo seguimos siendo humanos- dijo Sisifo recogiéndolo llevándolo hacia el bosque.

-Gracias… maestro- dijo Naruto antes de sucumbir al cansancio.

Sisifo quien lo dejo debajo un árbol, se detuvo a mirarlo un momento para luego sonreir- Tienes una fuerza de voluntad increíble, sin duda llegaras a ser alguien fuerte no solo físicamente sino también de corazón y no me arrepiento en haberte echo mi alumno, aunque no seas a quien ando buscando estoy seguro que seras el mejor alumno que habre tenido jamás- dijo mientras se levantaba hacia otro lugar para poder descansar también pero no vio como una sonrisa genuina y una lagrima apareció en el rostro de Naruto.

Y asi pasaron 3 dias mas de entrenamiento en el valle del fin. Ahora vemos a Naruto golpeando repetidamente a la pared con sus puños, se encontraba suciom sudado y jadendo.

-aaahh- grito Naruto golpeando la pared, cuando vio que no pudo hacer nada cerro sus ojos y agacho la cabeza- _¿Por qué no puedo?¿acaso no podre?¿soy tan débil? ¿acaso no merezco ser un ca…_- termino sus pensamientos cuando grietas se oian levanto su vista de golpe-¿eh?- y vio como las grita se extendió hacia arriba y después nada se escucho pero de repente una gran roca apareció de ahí cayendo hacia el-¿_acaso este es mi fin? ¿es hasta aquí donde llego?- _de repente imágenes donde Mikoto, su abuelo y su maestro recordando la promesa que hizo- _no! no voy a dejar que esto termine asi _NO ME RENDIRE!-grito Naruto de repente se vio envuelto en una energía dorada, concentro su vista en la roca que iba cayendo, cerro sus puños-AAAAHHHH- grito, golpeando la roca en miles de pedasos no solo ello, sino también llevándose gran parte del muro. Le tomo un tiempo darse cuenta lo que acabo de hacer- increible- susurro y luego sonrio- lo hice-dijo en un todo normal- LO HICE- grito levantando su puño hacia el cielo- jajaj siiii lo hice!- siguió festejando, hasta que sus ojo se pusieron en blanco cayendo desmayado.

Esa fue la escena que logro ver Sisifo sorprendido y aliviando, sorprendido por la cantidad de energía cósmica logro desatar superando la suya facilmente en una sola explosión y aliviado porque Naruto fue capaz de destruir la roca y asi logrando salvar su vida pero luego todo fue cambiado por preocupación cuando lo vio caer al suelo, el ya sabia que esto iba a suceder pero aun asi le preocupaba, asi que corrió para llegar hacia el y cuando llego Naruto ya estaba inconsciente, comprobó su pulso y suspiro de alivio al verlo todavía vivo asi que lo levanto y lo llevo al pequeño campamente que hicieron los 2 en los 3 dias de entrenamiento.


End file.
